Viridian Gym
Jessie, James, and Meowth (temporary, only) Agatha (replacement, only) |badge=Earth Badge |type=Ground |region=Kanto |battlefield=Viridian Gym Battlefield AG132.png |colordark=40826D |colorlight=9FC0B5 }} The Viridian Gym (Japanese: トキワジム Tokiwa Gym) is the official Gym of Viridian City. During the events of Generations , , and , it is based on and the Gym Leader is Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket. After Team Rocket is disbanded at the end of Generations I, III, and VII, takes over as the Leader during Generations , , and VII; under his direction, the Gym no longer concentrates on any particular type. In Generation VII, Blue takes over the Gym immediately after Giovanni leaves it, rematching the player in his place during the post-game. Agatha of the Elite Four serves as a temporary Gym Leader in the . s who earn a win at the Viridian Gym receive the . In the games Viridian Gym appears in all games set in the Kanto region. In Generations , , and , when the player first reaches the Gym, it is locked due to the absence of the Gym Leader. With this acknowledged, the player journeys off to other Gyms to challenge them. Once the player has collected the other seven Gym Badges, the Viridian Gym reopens. In Generations , , and VII, takes over the Gym. In Generation II, the Gym can be challenged as soon as Blue is spoken to on Cinnabar Island. In Generation IV, however, Blue will stay on Cinnabar Island and will not return to his Gym until the player speaks to him after obtaining the other seven Kanto Gym Badges. In Generation VII, Blue can be challenged to a Gym Leader rematch at the Gym during the post-game in place of Giovanni. Inside the Gym, the floor uses the same transporting tiles as are used in the Team Rocket Hideout. The player must use these tiles to navigate through the Gym to reach the Gym Leader. In Generation II, the Gym is completely remodeled and the tiles are gone; in Generation IV, the tiles are put back up, now covering almost the entire floor of the Gym. A field based on the Gym also appears in 's Gym Leader Castle and 's Kanto Gym Leader Castle. Appearance |colorlight= |genI=Viridian Gym RBY.png |sizeI=250px |genII=Viridian Gym GSC.png |sizeII=130px |genIII=Viridian Gym FRLG.png |sizeIII=200px |genIV=Viridian Gym HGSS.png |sizeIV=130px}} Trainers Core series = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Giovanni.png |prize= 4950 |name= |game=RGB |location=Viridian Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Y Giovanni.png |prize= 5445 |name= |game=Y |location=Viridian Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Blue.png |prize= 5800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Viridian Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Giovanni.png |prize= 5000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=FRLG |location=Viridian Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Blue.png |prize= 9600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Viridian Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! 90px|Ace Trainer|Samuel|4,800|1|034|Nidoking|♂|48|None|36=タクヤ|37=Takuya}} 90px|Tamer|Cole|2,820|2|033|Nidorino|♂|47|None|111|Rhyhorn|♂|47|None|36=アキラ|37=Akira}} 90px|Ace Trainer|Kelly|4,800|1|031|Nidoqueen|♀|48|None|36=レイカ|37=Reika}} 90px|Ace Trainer|Yuji|4,800|2|051|Dugtrio|♂|47|None|111|Rhyhorn|♂|48|None|36=カズシ|37=Kazushi}} 90px|Tamer|Jason|2,820|1|028|Sandslash|♀|47|None|36=ヒロ|37=Hiro}} 90px|Black Belt|Takashi|1,316|1|075|Graveler|♂|47|None|36=シロウ|37=Shirō}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSGiovanni PE.png |size=80x80px |prize= 8,000 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=PE |location=Viridian Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | =Rematch = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBlue PE.png |size=90px |prize= 19,040 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=PE |location=Viridian Gym |pokemon=6 |style="margin:auto"}}| | | }} | | | Side series =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Giovanni Stadium.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Giovanni Stadium.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Blue.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Blue.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items Yuji northwest of the entrance|LP=yes|LE=yes}} }} }} )|FR=yes|LG=yes}} }} }} In the anime In the main series The Viridian Gym was originally led by , as it was in Generation I. The Gym featured , stately pillars, and an old mural. A predominant brownish color scheme was used to represent the Gym's affiliation with the type. Owing to this, there were also guards resembling ancient Roman soldiers posted outside. The Viridian Gym debuted in The Battle of the Badge. Before could challenge the Gym, however, appeared, taunting him with his ten Badges and insisting on challenging the Viridian Gym for fun. Gary faced Giovanni, though his confidence quickly eroded after Giovanni brought out , who defeated each of Gary's Pokémon with ease, even when Giovanni allowed him to use more than one Pokémon at a time. Ash challenged the Gym soon after. However, unbeknownst to him, Giovanni had unmentioned business to attend to, and thus he left the Gym in the care of Jessie, James, and , giving them several Pokémon to use against any possible challengers. At first, Ash had a hard time beating them, as the trio had rigged the Trainer platforms to shock anyone whose Pokémon took damage. Eventually, Ash overcame the borrowed Pokémon's power and defeated all of them, causing Team Rocket to completely ignore the Gym rules and send out their and . Despite this, even the two additional Pokémon were quickly taken down. When started playing with Meowth's remote control, it inadvertently caused the Trainer platforms to explode and send Team Rocket blasting off again. They dropped an in their wake, allowing Ash to get his eighth Badge. Ash, , , Gary, and Gary's cheerleaders then ran out of the Gym, which proceeded to collapse into ruins due to the explosion. The rebuilt Viridian Gym appeared when Ash returned to Kanto from Hoenn in The Scheme Team, where it was revealed that Agatha of the Elite Four was now the temporary Gym Leader. Ash challenged her to an , but lost. This was also the place where Ash first met Scott, who told him about the . During its second appearance, the Gym sported a new, lighter color scheme. Giovanni abdicating his position as Gym Leader is similar to the case in the Generation I games; however, in the anime, he is still in charge of Team Rocket, while he also disbands the team in the games. Pokémon used in Gym Used by Giovanni Masachika Ichimura |vaen=List of English voice actors Philip Bartlett |desc=Giovanni held control of this created by his scientists for some time, until it learned that Giovanni had meant its purpose to be fighting for him, and escaped. While controlling Mewtwo, Giovanni used its overwhelming powers to capture new Pokémon for Team Rocket and in his Gym battles, where it defeated all of his challengers effortlessly. When Mewtwo discovered Giovanni's real intentions for it, Mewtwo broke out of his bonds and escaped.}} was the first Pokémon that Giovanni used in his Gym battle with , sending it against Gary's . The Megaton Pokémon was easily defeated. It was later seen in its cage while Giovanni went to see Mewtwo. Golem's only known move is .}} Used by Giovanni and the Team Rocket trio in his Gym battle with Gary, sending it to battle against Gary's Nidoking. Gary, however, quickly withdraws his Pokémon and calls out . Despite having a type advantage, Kingler proved to be no match for the Legendary Pokémon, and was finally taken out by 's . Kingler was also later loaned to Jessie for Ash's Gym battle. She used it to battle against , but lost, although not before dealing heavy damage to Bulbasaur with its Bubble attack, and by consequence, Ash experienced its pain. Kingler was seen again in a flashback in Bad to the Bone, where it was defeated in a Gym battle by Otoshi's . The known moves of the Kingler Jessie used are , , and .}} to Jessie for her Gym battle against Ash. It battled against Ash's Squirtle, but lost, although not before dealing heavy damage to Squirtle with its Karate Chop attack, and by consequence, Ash experienced its pain. Machamp's only known move is .}} to Jessie for Ash's Gym battle. It was defeated by Ash's Pidgeotto's . Rhydon was seen again in a flashback in Bad to the Bone, where it was defeated in a Gym battle by Otoshi's . None of Rhydon's moves are known.}} Used by Jessie and James was used when Jessie and James were the temporary Gym Leaders.}} was used when Jessie and James were the temporary Gym Leaders.}} Used by Agatha Ed Paul |desc= is Agatha's main Pokémon which she used in battle against Ash's Pikachu.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] The Viridian Gym was featured in File 3: Giovanni. Once arrived in Viridian City in order to challenge the Gym, he encountered , who was revealed to have defeated the newly returned Gym Leader just the day before. Once Red entered the Gym, he right away noticed the different atmosphere it had compared to the other Gyms he had previously visited. The reason for this was revealed soon enough, as Red then found out that the Gym Leader was none other than the Team Rocket Boss, Giovanni. Red refused to believe that a man who treated Pokémon as tools for business, like Giovanni, could be the strongest Gym Leader of all. Giovanni, however, ignored this, simply stating that he didn't need his acceptance to make it true. As he asked whether Red wanted to battle him or not, Red replied that he was challenging him, but not as a Gym Leader, but as an enemy of all Pokémon. Seeing Red's arrogant attitude, Giovanni put away his usual Gym Leader team and took out two s, containing his strongest Pokémon. The first one was Rhyhorn, which, surprisingly, was able to defeat four of Red's Pokémon, despite two of them ( and ) having a tremendous type advantage over it. Eventually, Red's was able to tie with the Spikes Pokémon, leaving both Trainers with one Pokémon remaining. Knowing that Red was going to use his , Giovanni revealed his other Pokémon being Rhydon, and said that Red made a mistake by saving Charizard as his last Pokémon. Red, however, told that he had intended it to be so right from the start, wanting to give the whole match a meaning by winning it with his Charizard. At first, Giovanni intended to crush Red's pride along with his Charizard, but when he sent out his starter Pokémon, Giovanni realized that the pose that he had taken and the way he threw his Poké Ball reminded him of his childhood, when he had also battled just for fun and excitement. After a climactic clash between Charizard and Rhydon, which ended with Charizard defeating the Drill Pokémon with , Giovanni was ready to give the Earth Badge as a sign of his defeat, but Red refused to take a Badge from the Boss of Team Rocket. With his childhood passion for battling revitalized, Giovanni told his that Team Rocket was now disbanded, before turning back to Red and presenting the Earth Badge to him as the Viridian Gym Leader instead of as the Boss of Team Rocket. Once Red left the Gym and headed for the Pokémon League, Giovanni decided that it was time for him to find a new path for himself and , indicating that, much like in the games, he was going to leave the Gym and train on his own. Pokémon used in Gym was the first Pokémon Giovanni used in his Gym battle against . It was able to defeat Red's , , , and , despite the former two having the type advantage. It finally drew with Red's . Rhyhorn's moves are , , , and .}} was the second Pokémon Giovanni used in his Gym battle against . It went up against Red's Charizard and lost after a tough fight, taken down by Charizard's . Rhydon's known moves are , , and .}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Viridian Gym made an appearance in The Chase. While searching for Giovanni, the International Police managed to track his location down to the Viridian Gym. A squadron of International Police officers led by Looker subsequently raided the Gym in order to catch Giovanni, but came to find out that the Gym was empty, although signs of a recent battle were visible on the battlefield. During a follow-up investigation, the International Police was surprised to discover that Giovanni was the Viridian Gym Leader, and that he had vanished after losing to two Trainers ( and ). In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Viridian Gym first appeared in Bulbasaur, Come Home!, where and entered it while following a Bulbasaur escaped from Professor Oak's Laboratory. At the Gym, they were attacked by a wild , but Red managed to defeat it with Bulbasaur's . Afterwards, Professor Oak let Red keep Bulbasaur. The Viridian Gym made a brief appearance in Make Way For Magmar!, where citizens of Viridian City were asking questions about the missing Gym Leader. Red revisited the Gym in Drat That Dratini! after hearing rumors about the missing "invincible" Gym Leader. At the Gym, he met , learning that not only was he the Viridian City Gym Leader, but also the leader of Team Rocket. Giovanni then challenged Red to a battle, making a bet with him that should Red lose, he'd come to serve him as his right-hand man. During the battle, Giovanni's 's caused the Gym to collapse into ruins. Eventually Red emerged victorious with his Pika defeating Giovanni's and knocking the Gym Leader himself unconscious as well. In Forretress of Solitude, Red participated in Pokémon Association's Gym Leader test for the new Viridian Gym Leader at the reconstructed Viridian Gym. Although he passed the test with flying colors, Red had to turn down the offer, as he had not yet completely recovered from the frostbites he had received after being frozen by Lorelei in the . As such, was appointed as the new Gym Leader instead, after he impressed the Pokémon Association by stopping and a group of rampaging wild Pokémon. In Secrets from Sneasel, went to the Viridian Gym, looking for Blue, but only found his hologram, set there in case for a challenger coming while he was not present. An automated system then brought out Blue's Pokémon, which, even without their Trainer giving them commands, easily defeated Yellow's Chuchu in a battle. Soon arrived at the site as well, looking for his roots. Pokémon used in Gym Used by Giovanni was called out to take care of two that were causing trouble after did not finish them off. He froze them solid before brutally shattering them to take out. Later, he was seen again during the Gym battle against Red and used the same freezing strategy on Poli to defeat him when Red lost his cool and attacked the Rocket Boss vigorously. None of Cloyster's moves are known and his Ability is .}} first appeared in the Viridian Gym battle against Red. She was able to heavily damage Red's Snor by ing his attack and hurling him straight for the wall with little effort. However, at the climax of the battle, she was KO'd by Pika's and lost the battle. Nidoqueen's known moves are , , and , and her Ability is .}} . Golem was a very fast Pokémon as he was able to easily outmatch Red. He was crumbled by Snor's before knocking himself out with Explosion. Golem's known moves are , , and , and his Ability is .}} is one of Giovanni's main Pokémon. He caught him when he was a at Viridian Forest while he was a young Pokémon Trainer. Since then, Giovanni has used Beedrill as a reliable partner in many situations as a boss of Team Rocket. He notes that while he prefers to use Pokémon of his specialty type, his origins have given him a profound significance in his heart. Beedrill debuted during Giovanni's battle with , where he ended up being knocked out by Aero's . He later appeared when Giovanni came to help in the battle against Lance at the Cerise Island, where Giovanni used him to burst the giant bubble which Lance had been using to protect himself and his Pokémon.}} was one of the Pokémon used in the Viridian Gym battle but did not officially participate. Later, he was used to destroy the Gym with an Earthquake. Many years afterwards, Giovanni observed a site where Deoxys rampaged and left a gang of bikers in ruins. When one of them begged Giovanni to save his life, he promptly swatted him away, and then used Nidoking's Rock Tomb to incapacitate him and his . Nidoking's known moves are , , and , and his Ability is .}} was one of the Pokémon used in the Gym battle against Red. He was very powerful as he was able to knock out Red's Aero in a single hit. During the Yellow arc, Giovanni used him to battle Lance in Cerise Island but got knocked out by 's . Rhyhorn's known moves are , , and , and his Ability is .}} was seen in the Gym battle with Giovanni's other Pokémon. However, as he was only seen trying to trap into a fissure, little is known about him. Rhydon's only known moves is , and his Ability is .}} was only used to stop Red's Saur and Gyara from coming out of their Poké Balls by destroying their opening mechanisms. Dugtrio's only known move is and his Ability is .}} Used by Blue is one of Blue's original main team members. He was used to send letters to Professor Oak when they cut off communication after Blue's battle with Agatha. He was later replaced by Rhydon. He has a Hardy nature. As of The Last Battle XIV, Pidgeot is at level 76. Pidgeot's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} together, but Blue succeeded in claiming him. He has also used Ninetales later against Red in the Pokémon League and against Agatha's Gengar at Cerise Island. He has a Modest nature. As of The Last Battle XIV, Ninetales is at level 68. Ninetales's known moves are , , and , and his Ability is .}} is at level 67 and has a Relaxed nature, is at level 71 and his Characteristic is "a little quick tempered", and is at level 64 and has a Lax nature. Alakazam's only known move is and his Ability is . None of Exeggutor's moves are known, and his Ability is . None of Arcanine's moves are known and his Ability is .}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga The Viridian Gym appeared in The True Road to Becoming the Strongest!!, where Jō was seen defeating Blue with his and earning his last Kanto Badge. Afterwards, Blue told Jō about who had traveled through Kanto three years earlier. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The Viridian Gym appeared in Get The Last Badge!!, where battled for his final Kanto Gym Badge, eventually emerging victorious. In the Pokémon Zensho manga The Viridian Gym appeared in Viridian City, where Satoshi entered the Gym and was surprised to find out that Giovanni was the Gym Leader. First Satoshi used his against Giovanni's , but its wasn't enough, so Satoshi switched out for his , who was able to beat Rhydon, ending the battle. Satoshi then gave Giovanni the object he had received from Mr. Fuji before coming to Viridian City, which turned out to be the horn of Giovanni's dead . Afterwards, Giovanni gave Satoshi an as a sign of his victory. In the TCG The Viridian Gym was featured in the TCG. The following is a list of cards named Viridian City Gym. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=123/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare}} Trivia * In the anime, Agatha's temporary position as Leader of the Viridian Gym, replacing Giovanni, may be a reference to the games, in which Giovanni quit Team Rocket and his status as Gym Leader after being defeated by . * In Generation II, the design of the walls are possibly a reference to Nintendo's discontinued N&B Blocks which are also featured in . * In Generation II, it is possible to challenge Blue before beating any other Kanto Gym Leader by talking to him on Cinnabar Island. In , Blue can only be challenged when the player has seven Badges from Kanto. * In , the exterior coloring of each Gym is based on the colors most associated with the type that the Gym specializes in. Viridian Gym, however, is both green and blue, possibly referring to its Gym Leader's name. * Although the Gym guide in Generations I and seems to be unaware of the Gym Leader's identity until the player defeats Giovanni, in Generation I, the statues near the Gym's entrance still list Giovanni as the Leader of the Gym. This oversight was removed in , where the Gym Leader's name is only visible on the statues once Giovanni has been defeated. * The Viridian Gym is the only Gym with non-hidden items that can be picked up from the floor. * In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the player can find a bottle message at Ula'ula Beach, which they can deliver to Kainoa at Malie City's Outer Cape. He will tell the player that the message is from a friend of his named Arabella, who works as a Gym Trainer in Kanto. This is a reference to Arabella, who can be battled at the Viridian Gym in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. * The Viridian Gym is the only Gym to ever change its Gym Leader mid-game. Category:Gyms Category:Kanto Gyms Category:Team Rocket Category:Villainous team bases de:Pokémon-Arena von Vertania City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Verde fr:Arène de Jadielle it:Palestra di Smeraldopoli ja:トキワジム zh:常青道館